Jimmy Lee
, originally known in the West by the localized nickname of "Spike", is one of the main protagonists of Technōs' Double Dragon series of beat 'em up games. He is the older twin brother, training partner and in some occasions even rival of Billy Lee. He is a master of Sou-Setsu-Ken, a legendary Chinese martial art which he mastered at a young age. Despite their differences, he is always ready to tag along with his brother whenever trouble arises; more so if it involves a good fight. In more than one occasion he has fought Billy for the affections of their mutual friend, Marian. While Jimmy is traditionally portrayed as a protagonist for most of the series, fighting evil alongside his twin brother, he has also been portrayed as an antagonist in two notable works. Background and appearances ''Double Dragon ;Arcade Older of the Lee brothers, who is also a Sou-Setsu-Ken master. He is out to crush the Black Warriors with his younger brother, Billy; however, he may have other intentions as well. ;NES In the NES version, Jimmy is secretly the Shadow Boss, leader of the Black Warriors. Whereas the original arcade version had both Lee brothers working together to fight against the Black Warriors in order to rescue their female friend Marian, in the NES version Billy fights completely alone and Jimmy only shows up to confront him after Willy (the leader of the gang in the arcade version) is defeated by the player. Presumably, this change in the story was done due to developer Technōs Japan's inexperience with the NES hardware at the time, making it difficult for them to work around the console's limitations and properly implement a two-player cooperative mode in the game's conversion. The title wouldn't had made much sense with just one of the Lee brothers in the game, so they made the other one into a bad guy. While the arcade version did feature a fight between both brothers at the end, it was an optional battle that only occurred if both players defeated Willy together, and was simply a contest over who would win Marian's affections. The game's sequels on the same platform, ''Double Dragon II and III, both included their own two-player co-op modes, thus having both Lee brothers as heroes again. Jimmy's change of status from an antagonist to a protagonist in the NES versions of the sequels was left unexplained. ''Double Dragon II: The Revenge Billy's older brother. Like him, Jimmy is also a legendary master of Sou-Setsu-Ken. Although he helped his brother crush the Black Warriors during the first game, he also had feelings for Marian and that developed a rivalry between the two brothers. He now joins Billy in a quest to avenge the woman they both loved. Jimmy is Player 2 and wears white. In the NES port, he wears red. Double Dragon 3: The Rosetta Stone Billy's older brother taken by the Shadow Warriors before Billy was born. He and Billy were responsible for the downfall of the original Black Warriors gang a few years ago and the defeat of their leader, Willy. Since then, they went on a training mission to complete their Sou-Setsu-Ken, and two years later they are now on a worldwide hunt for the Rosetta Stones. Super Double Dragon The other half of the Double Dragons. He opened the Sou-Setsu-Ken Dojo in Los Angeles with his younger brother. He uses the northern-style of Sou-Setsu-Ken, which focuses on powerful techniques. Battletoads/Double Dragon Billy's twin brother, who is also a Sou-Setsu-Ken master. *'Height': 5′ 10″ *'Weight': 170 lbs. *'Color': Red *'Hair': Blond or dark brown *'Date of birth': 7-28-70 Double Dragon'' (animated series) Jimmy (voiced by Scott McNeil) is Billy's fraternal twin brother. Although his face is similar to John's, he has blond hair like his mother Marika. The animated series loosely adapts the plot of the NES version for its first two episodes, having Jimmy as the show's initial antagonist. Prior to the events of the first episode, the Lee brothers were separated at birth after Jimmy was kidnapped from the hospital by his half-uncle, the Shadow Master, along with his mother. In order to save Jimmy's life, Marika agreed to enter the Abyss inside the Shadow Dojo. The Shadow Master then raised Jimmy as his own son and trained him in the way of the Black Flame, while Billy was raised by their father's sensei, the Oldest Dragon. When the twins reached the age of 18, Billy inherited the title of "Dragon Master", becoming wielder of the legendary Dragon Sword, while Jimmy was already active as the Shadow Boss, the Shadow Master's second-in-command and wielder of the Shadow Sword. Jimmy became aware of his twin brother when he began foiling his criminal goals. Likewise, Billy eventually learned the truth about Jimmy and tried to convince him to change his ways. When the Shadow Master betrayed Jimmy by ordering his assassination due to his failure to recover the Dragon Sword, and after Billy saved him, he abandoned his evil ways and joined forces with Billy. The Oldest Dragon then appeared at the ruins of the Dragon Dojo and taught the brothers how to transform into the "Double Dragons". The Dragon Sword then split into two, giving Jimmy his own sword. Jimmy wielded the Dragon Claw daggers with his brother for a short while and was later given new armor by Kami. However, this armor was blue on the outside rather than red, and instead of wielding his Dragon Sword, Jimmy shoots energy beams (or perhaps flames) from a dragon-looking blaster on his arm. Jimmy is hotheaded and often speaks more like a street-smart brawler than an enlightened warrior. For instance, instead of "calling upon the Double Dragon" birthmark to guide him somewhere, he will instead order the "scaly one" to "lead us to the butt we wish to kick". Because of his 'Shadow' training, he is somewhat knowledgeable about the Shadow Master's organization and utilizes a more aggressive fighting style than Billy. At times, he clashes with other personalities, such as Marian or the hacker Megabyte; however, he eventually calms down and befriends those who are on the same side. ''Double Dragon V: The Shadow Falls ;Dossier *'Date of birth': 10-23-69 *'Height': 6′ 1″ *'Weight': 205 lbs. *'Eyes': Blue *'Hair': Blond *'Likes': Video games *'Dislikes': Bad hair days *'Origin': Metro City *'Fighting style': Shadow Dragon ''Double Dragon'' (Neo Geo) A master of "Sousetsuken", he runs a dojo with his younger brother, Billy. Unlike the quick and agile Billy, his expertise is in heavy and powerful offensive moves. Being well aware of Shuko's powers, Jimmy attempts to stop Billy from attacking the evil organizations, and he unwillingly heads for Bloody Town. Personal data *'Voice': Kaneto Shiozawa *'Birthplace': Los Angeles *'Height': 5′ 9″ *'Weight': 161 lbs. *'Date of birth': 7-28-70 *'Fighting style': Sousetsuken *'Hobbies': Training ''Double Dragon Advance Jimmy Lee - The older of the Lee brothers, Jimmy is high-spirited and possesses strength beyond compare. He co-founded Sōsetsuken with his younger brother Billy, and was the instructor at their dojo prior to the war. Rumored to surpass even Billy in martial arts skill, Jimmy likes spending his time studying Eastern philosophy. ;Profile *'Height': 176 cm *'Weight': 75 kg *'Fighting style': Sousetsuken *'Specialties': Punches and double kali sticks *'Hobbies': Literature and weight training *'Favorite books': "Miyamoto Musashi", "The Book of Five Rings" Other appearances and cameos Rock'n Game Boy A manga about a group of gaming enthusiasts trying to stop an evil organization in their attempt to conquer the world. The Lee brothers, Billy and Jimmy Lee, from ''Double Dragon fame, are featured as part of the storyline. ''Kunio-kun'' series Billy and Jimmy are referenced in Technōs' Kunio-kun series by a pair of recurring characters known as the "Dragon Twins", Ryūichi and Ryūji Hattori (with Ryūji playing the part of Jimmy). The iconic "Double Dragon" theme even plays whenever they appear. ''Super Spike V'Ball The NES port of the game features Billy and Jimmy as playable characters. Gallery Artworks and portraits Jimmy Lee - 19.gif|'Jimmy's artwork used in most manuals for Double Dragon Chardd2nesjimmyb.gif|''Double Dragon II: The Revenge'' (Famicom) Jimmy Lee - 18.png|''Double Dragon 3: The Rosetta Stone'' Jimmy Lee - 17.png|''Double Dragon III: The Sacred Stones'' arte jimmy.gif|'''Jimmy's portrait from the Double Dragon III: The Rosetta Stone Famicom manual Jimmy Lee - 02.jpg|''Double Dragon'' (comic) charsddjimmy.jpg|'Jimmys artwork from the ''Return of Double Dragon manual Jimmy Lee - 01.png|'Jimmys introduction portrait in ''Battletoads/Double Dragon Jimmy Lee - 08.jpg|'Jimmys artwork from the ''Battletoads/Double Dragon manual Billy Lee & Rash - 01.jpg|'Jimmy Lee' and Rash's artwork from an EGM advert for Battletoads/Double Dragon Jimmy Lee (TV series) - 01.png|'Jimmy' as the Shadow Boss in the Double Dragon animated series Jimmy Lee - 03.png|'Jimmy' as himself in the Double Dragon animated series Jimmy Lee - 04.png|Mark Dacascos in his interpretation of Jimmy Lee in Double Dragon (1994) Jimmy Lee - 13.png|'Jimmys versus portrait in ''Double Dragon (Neo Geo) Jimmy Lee - 11.png|'Jimmys victory portrait in ''Double Dragon (Neo Geo) Jimmy Lee - 09.png|'Jimmys ending in ''Double Dragon (Neo Geo) Jimmy Lee - 12.png|'Dragon Jimmys victory portrait in ''Double Dragon (Neo Geo) Jimmy Lee - 10.png|'Dragon Jimmys ending in ''Double Dragon (Neo Geo) Jimmy Lee - 21.jpg|''Double Dragon Advance'' Jimmy Lee - 05.png|''Double Dragon'' (mobile) Double Dragon (mobile) - 01.png|An old photograph of Billy, Marian and Jimmy Marian - 09.png|Marian being rescued by Jimmy Double Dragon Neon Jimmy Artwork.jpg|''Double Dragon Neon'' Billy Lee & Jimmy Lee - 01.png|Billy and Jimmy's concept art from Double Dragon Neon Billy Lee & Jimmy Lee - 02.png|Billy and Jimmy's concept art from Double Dragon Neon Sprites ChararcJimmydd.gif|''Double Dragon'' (arcade) Jimmy Lee - 06.png|''Double Dragon'' (NES) Jimmy Lee - 07.png|'Jimmy Lee' in the "Mode B" versus game in Double Dragon (NES) Chardd2arcjimmy.gif|''Double Dragon II: The Revenge'' (arcade) Chardd2nesjimmy.gif|''Double Dragon II: The Revenge'' (NES) Chardd3nesjimmy1.gif|''Double Dragon III: The Sacred Stones'' Charsddjimmy.gif|''Super Double Dragon'' JimmySpriteNES.png|''Battletoads/Double Dragon'' (NES) JimmySpriteSNES.png|''Battletoads/Double Dragon'' (SNES) JimmySpriteMD.png|''Battletoads/Double Dragon'' (Genesis) Charddvjimmy1.gif|''Double Dragon V: The Shadow Falls'' Jimmy Lee - 14.png|In-game model from Double Dragon Neon Trivia *Jimmy originally started out as the "Shadow Boss" in the NES version of Double Dragon, but became Billy's ally in following titles. *The instruction manual for the Game Boy port of Double Dragon copies the plot blurb from the NES version and refers to Jimmy as the "Shadow Boss". Despite this, Jimmy never actually shows up in the single player mode, as the game ends after the player defeats Willy, like in the arcade version. *The manual for the Genesis version incorrectly identifies Machine Gun Willy as Jimmy, due to the author mixing up the differing storylines of the arcade and NES versions, despite Willy looking nothing like the Lee brothers. *In Double Dragon Neon, Jimmy is voiced by Jeff Luke (who also voices Billy Lee). *In the Double Dragon comic adaptation by Marvel Comics, Jimmy is portrayed wearing blue clothes (or sometimes green) rather than his usual red ones. *The handheld LCD game and board game versions of Double Dragon, produced by Tiger Electronics, both reference Jimmy as an antagonist rather than going by the arcade version's storyline. *He is named after Jimmy Page of Led Zeppelin and his last name "Lee" comes from Bruce Lee. *Jimmy could possibly be inspired by the character Ajax from the 1979 crime-thriller film The Warriors. **They both have the same dog-eat-dog methods such as Ajax attempting to declare war on the leader to become the leader himself. Jimmy fights his brother to take his girlfriend. **They both wear similar vests and have the same hair color. **They are both good with fighting with their fists, along with other grapple moves. *Jimmy may also be inspired by either Rei or Raoh from the Hokuto no Ken (Fist of the North Star) manga series. See also *Billy Lee *Jimmy Lewis - A character loosely based on Jimmy Lee who appears in the one-on-one fighting game Rage of the Dragons. *Shadow Boss - Jimmy Lee's former secret identity in some media. External links *Jimmy Lee at the Villains Wiki - Source for the information in the Double Dragon, animated series and trivia sections. References Category:Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Lee family Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters Category:Protagonists Category:Shadow Warriors Category:Battletoads/Double Dragon characters Category:Double Dragon bosses Category:Double Dragon characters Category:Double Dragon II characters Category:Double Dragon III characters Category:Double Dragon IV characters Category:Double Dragon V characters Category:Double Dragon Neon characters Category:Double Dragon (film) characters Category:Double Dragon (mobile) characters Category:Double Dragon (Neo Geo) characters Category:Double Dragon (TV series) characters Category:Double Dragon (Zeebo) characters Category:Super Double Dragon characters Category:Wander of the Dragons characters